The present invention relates to an improved construction for adjusting the position of variable inlet vanes of fans or the like.
By way of background, there are numerous types of adjusting mechanisms which are used. However, these adjusting mechanisms have various deficiencies. In this respect, certain prior art mechanisms included linkages which were extremely complex. Others utilized gear ring constructions which developed looseness in use. Yet others utilized a point or line contact between relatively movable linkage members, which resulted in wear at the points of contact with attendant undesirable looseness between the parts. Prior art adjustment mechanisms are characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,606,713, 2,923,495, 3,074,689, 3,289,919, 3,352,537 and 3,392,958. It is with the overcoming of the deficiencies of prior art constructions that the present invention is concerned.